


Litmus Test

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Series: HP Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm purposely not listing a relationship; feel free to skip if this worries you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Litmus Test

**Author's Note:**

> I'm purposely not listing a relationship; feel free to skip if this worries you.

Snape holds an eyedropper above the bit of enchanted parchment, his hand strangely unsteady.

One. Two. Three.

He flips a small hourglass and watches the liquid soak slowly into the parchment, leaving a trace of ivory against the white. Sand trickles inexorably through the narrow waist of the timer. Slowly, dark lines begin to bleed up, forming letters on the parchment, and Snape fights the urge to close his eyes.

_Congratulations!_

It can't be, he thinks desperately. But his queasy stomach, swollen ankles and craving for pickles all point to the same conclusion. The bastard will pay for this.

"Hagrid!"


End file.
